There are many different sighting devices, for compound bows that are used for hunting. U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,179 presents a known sighting device, in which the sighting bead is protected from outer shocks by an aluminum ring. The side adjustment of the sighting bead is carried out by regulating the free length of the supporting bolt, which requires a set wrench. The side adjustment of other known sighting devices also generally requires the use of tools.